halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stellar Elite/Archive 1
Create Your Own Signature Sona here. I won't leave this message in my signature box, so you don't get confused with the colours. But here's how you create your own signature box. Copy the following text, click here, and paste it in the edit box. Leave all the white (or black, depending on the wiki skin you're using) font alone, and replace the green font completely with the indicated things. Save when you've filled out all the information. ---- , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }} ---- And when you talk, type in . Hope that helps, and if there's anything else you need, just ask! Eh.. A Head Start Thank you very much Yes, I did find your article amusing. Admmitngly, the character does fall along borderline god-modding, but it's funny how spectacularly crazy and over-the-top it can get at times. Regards.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RAWR Breaking the Covenant RP: Reach RE:Cera Kar Mantakree Just a Minor Thing Hello there Stel'. I've noticed that when you were talking to CommanderTony, you left a fair few spaces in between each line of text. While it is not a rule or even frowned upon, it can be annoying if you leave a large gap in-between each sentence you make, especially should you start doing this on article talk pages.One line between text properly separates it, so if you wish to distance two parts of something you write it should suffice. Again, this is not mandatory, just a recommendation for your time on the wiki. Regards, ?? Re:The Rift Sweet Pic Sup dude. I was wondering if I could use that sweet councilor armor. And another question, did you make that? Cuz it iz T awsom! And nice work on your other stuff too.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You still have talent.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 22:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: *ahem* STEL IS AUTEL'S UNCLE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RE:Help! Stel in AAO Re: Did You Just... Xfire RE: What RE: Story Shrugging Off the Chains Well... maybe Vendetta update Not The Arena but Help Hey Stel'Vadam, I you messaged me about the (The Arena) and it got cancelled. So I was wondering if you wanted to submit a character in Orubudia IV Event Sign-Up Character to Sumbit So have you decided to submit a character Hey How do I make the Sig templates you and the others use? Please provide understandable instructions!--The Time Traveler 23:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) How do I get this Image into my sig? Ive tried almost everything.--The Time Traveler 00:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sig Pic Good job hey good job on the storyDarkshadow092 06:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapons... Thanks Your comments on the Irk The P90 was created to be a companion to the F2000, not the other way around. The F2000 is a damned good rifle in real life. :P -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 08:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind hey do you think we should kill off time traveler's character Darkshadow092 New Direction/Ideas hey do you have any ideas for a new direction for the story because the one i had is killed because of what happened recently This is mine Can you give me you ideas Contribute hey Stel i was wondering if you wanted to write about the next several chapters after i'm done with mine -Darkshadow092 We've covered this already, Stel. I thought Maslab already gave you a telling off about posting redundant comments. If you think it's so funny, tell that to Carpe. But I would prefer you don't put them on my talk page.}} Contribute Hey Stel would it be ok if you contribute o the Orubudia IV Event story because if you don't want to you dont have to -Darkshadow092 First Warning This is your first warning for posting a video that supports piracy activity.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Vendetta COD5 music AAO RP Re:RP Characters Civility Warning 1/3 Don't worry about what you said to me; I understand perfectly how easy it is to be irritated when something is pressed to far, and I apologize if I seemed like I was being serious in my comment. AAO TSC RP Post I finally did as you wish My Reasons I made an edit to your page because of a spelling error........ (NoobSlayer757 06:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) Oh I guess i didnt see that part Ok how do u make that cool sig."Blood is the trophy of Gods!" Corbett after killing Barbarus 02:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Lepord Predator thanks"Blood is the trophy of Gods!" Corbett after killing Barbarus 02:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Lepord Predator New armor for Doug } }} Corbett Look up Corbett its my character im still working on it alon with Nero."Blood is the trophy of Gods!" Corbett after killing Barbarus 01:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Lepord Predator Civility Warning 1/3 Permission Hey man whats up. ive started my fanonLepord Predator 18:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Expansion I'm back Stel Vadam Hey man can i use your Character in my story? Just asking. Lepord Predator 02:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok just tell me specifically what you want him to be. Lepord Predator 05:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RP:Reach Can I Join your RPLepord Predator 22:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool your shit Halo:Infinite Here's what I got so far. Halo:Infinite Lepord Predator 06:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure Fate of Tir Spellings Bitch fight? The End of an Era RE:Apology Civility Warning 2/3 RP: Reach... again AAO RP...again Test and Reach Your sig box I think I Did... but Re:Halp! Tir-D-yar and your Bloodthirst RP: Reach Roleplay Reach Heard about your Roleplay. Just asking if I could join. Thanks Xbox360loligan 21:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Reach Heard about your Roleplay. Just asking if I could join. Thanks Xbox360loligan 21:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Reach Heard about your Roleplay. Just asking if I could join. Thanks Xbox360loligan 21:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay:Reach I heard about your Roleplay. Just asking if I could join. Thanks Xbox360loligan 21:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Telling Erm... Yeah And now for something completely different Oy thair May I be the first to congratulate you on One thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine edits! Congratulations, good sir! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) And yes, the sig is not a lie. Task Force 343 reveals all...